Transformers Huminated: Sound and Fury
by TheWeasel027
Summary: It's Sari's first birthday, and Sumdac creates the perfect gift for her. But when the SW-17 starts moving on its own, stares at Sari, and starts controlling machines, Bulkhead becomes curious. Even more so when Sari's new friends starts acting shady.
1. Happy Birthday

"So, Sari, what do you want for your birthday?" Bulkhead pressed his face against the glass.

"I dunno," she stared at some of the different instruments hiding behind the pink glass window, "Something pretty? Something sweet?" her gaze moved to an air guitar, "Or, something loud!"

"Sari, you're not looking at that guitar over there are you?"

"Am not! I'm looking at the bigger one to the left."

"Sari, we can't afford th—"

"Attention shoppers!" a voice called. Bulkhead pushed Sari out of the way just as an explosion blew apart a nearby window display.

"I am Professor Princess!" a girl riding a flying toy unicorn called, "And I am here to free you from all these awful, violent toys!" She pulled several flowers out from her bag and threw them. Their razor edges broke through a window and ripped apart the toy soldiers behind it.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say please," Princess pulled out a bazooka and fired several stuffed animal projectiles. They hit Bulkhead and exploded, throwing him into a stereo display.

"Ugh, this girl needs to cut down on sweets," Sari snorted. She stuck her AllSpark key into one of the stereo systems and turned it. A huge shockwave blasted Princess backwards and woke up Bulkhead.

"Let's finish this Powdered Sugar," Princess's unicorn's horn glowed and pointed at Bulkhead, but he grabbed it and shoved it into the ground. The blast blew back at Princess and blew apart Powdered Sugar whose head landed in her owner's arms.

"Powdered Sugar?" she gasped, "Nooooo!"

"Thanks for the help Sari," Bulkhead put up a hand. Sari high fived it. Bulkhead grabbed his hand and yelped.

"Puh-leez," Sari sighed.

*******************************************************************

"That key has so much power," Megatron looked at the artifact hanging around Sari's neck via security cameras, "yet is wielded with such carelessness. _I_ would put it to much better use." Megatron looked at his tech specs for a large robotic body. He minimized the window as Isaac Sumdac walked in behind a small robotic dog.

"Oh, poor Sparkplug," Sumdac sighed, "Last year's birthday present and already forgotten. It's my daughter's birthday, and I need to make her the perfect gift."

"Perhaps I can help? I've watched over your daughter and seen that she has a keen interest in the various odd sound patterns most earthlings seem to enjoy."

"Ah yes, music. The louder; the better, in Sari's case."

"As it would happen, I have been working on some schematics for an interactive sonic robot that, with some adjustments, could be the perfect gift for your daughter." Megatron pulled up the window and in the blink of an eye modified its design so it looked a bit more "child friendly."

"It's perfect! I know just the person to help me make it in time!" Sumdac ran out of the lab and down the hall.

"Oh yes, it will be more fun than your daughter can handle."

*****************************************************************

"Oh! They came!" Isaac gasped. Sari served herself some punch.

"Of course they came. You're their parents' boss," Sari sighed.

"I hope we don't have to stay long. That girl's a weirdo," a girl said.

"Who knows? Maybe she's better," a buck toothed boy said. Then, Sari sucked down some punch and spat it back into the bowl.

"Too sweet!" she groaned.

"Way worse!" the children said at once and ran off.

"Wait!" Sumdac called, "Have some punch?" Just then, the Auto-Rover arrived, and the Autobots stepped out.

"Greetings children," Optimus waved, "And pleasant day of birth, Sari."

"I believe the term is 'happy birthday,'" Prowl corrected.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Bulkhead eagerly cheered, "Let's get this party started!"

********************************************************************

"Go Sari go!" Bumblebee cheered.

"And…swing!" Prowl advised.

"Give it the old Bulkhead treatment!"

"Why exactly is she swinging at that colorful paper animal?" Optimus asked.

"Smack it! Smack it already!" Ratchet said.

"Hold on Sari! I'll help," Bulkhead volunteered, "I don't even need a bat!" He pulled out his wrecking ball and closed his eyes.

"This will not end well," Prowl concluded. After thirty seconds, Bulkhead stopped swinging.

"How'd I do?!" he eagerly asked. He opened his eyes and looked at the carnage he'd caused. He'd crushed half the presents, destroyed most of the decorations, and smashed every plate and glass. But he didn't even touch the piñata.

"Last I checked the idea was to celebrate the kid's birthday! Not make it her last one!" Ratchet barked.

"Uh, so!" Bumblebee interrupted, "Who wants to spend the day with an Autobot?!" The kids cheered and gathered around Optimus.

"Come on say it!" the buck toothed boy begged, "Pleeease?"

"Uh, okay," Optimus sighed, "Autobots…roll out!" The kids cheered again and split up. They ran to separate Autobots and dragged them away, leaving Bulkhead, Sari, and Isaac alone.

"I don't think they liked me," Bulkhead sighed.

"I don't think they like me either," Sari agreed.

"Oh! Oh look! Here comes a very special guest!" Sumdac pointed at a man in a lab coat walking over with a young boy.

"Hello Doctor Sumdac," the man greeted and shook his hand.

"Sari, this is Doctor Wayne Song and his son, Wayne Song Junior," Sumdac introduced.

"Sup?" Wayne Jr. waved.

"Hi," Sari sighed.

"Doctor Song is a colleague of mine. He helped me construct some of my projects. He has a particular specialization in the field of sonics," Sumdac said, "Which reminds me! Why don't we open some presents?"

"Good idea!" Bulkhead exclaimed and pulled a small xylophone out of his backpack, "I know how much you like music so—"

"Woah! Check it out," Wayne Jr. and Sari gasped at once. They stared in awe at the large blue, mechanical box. Wayne and Sari looked at each other. Sari pressed a button on the box. The box folded open until it created a large display for a blue robot that was a head taller than Sari.

"The SW-17," Sumdac introduced the bot. Sari pressed a button on its chest. A small antenna grew out of its head and shot out strobe lights. Music started blasting, and the SW began to dance to it.

"Wicked awesome!" Wayne and Sari agreed.

"Oh wait," Sari remembered, "What were you saying Bulkster?"

"Oh nothing," Bulkhead hid the xylophone behind his back.

"Sari, why don't you and Wayne go play with the SW while Dr. Song and I talk," Sumdac suggested. Sari nodded, took Wayne's hand and ran to Sumdac Tower with the SW following behind. Sumdac and Song followed far behind them, leaving Bulkhead alone.

"Why's it always me?" Bulkhead sighed.


	2. Voices

"Doesn't this thing have any more songs?" Wayne groaned.

"Don't think so," Sari sighed.

"If only there was some way to make it even cooler." Sari got an idea. She pulled her key off her neck and jumped over to the SW. she inserted the key into its chest. The strobe lights grew brighter. Two stereos grew on its shoulders. The shockwave from the music blasted Sari back onto her bed.

"Wow!" Wayne exclaimed, "That thing's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can I see?"

"Nope."

"I just wanna do something."

"This thing is a powerful artifact from the legendary AllSpark. It has power beyond imagining. And only _I_ can touch it." Sari stuck out her tongue. Wayne laughed.

"Alright, then at least lemme look at it," Wayne walked closer to Sari and held out his hand.

"Hey Sari!" Bulkhead raised himself up and crawled in the window, "I haven't heard from you in days. I got worried."

"I'm okay Bulkhead. I've just been hanging out with Wayne and the SW. oh, and check out the improvements I made on the SW."

"You sure you should be using your key on that thing?"

"What? It's just a toy."

"It's more than a toy. It's a state of the art interactive sonic device," Wayne said. Bulkhead and Sari looked at him. "I helped my dad with some of the design and creation."

*******************************************************************

"Oh yes, he is much more than a toy," Megatron spied on Sari dancing to the SW's music, "I designed him just for you. The more you use your key, the more the SW will evolve. Little do you know, that you are helping me to create my new robotic body."

*******************************************************************

Sari turned the key. The SW grew a second set of stereos. Bulkhead pulled out the key. The stereos were drawn back into the SW's body.

"Don't you think that using the key on that toy is a bad idea?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Rampaging Dinobots, Bumblebee's turbo boosters," Bulkhead counted on his fingers, "that incident at Wonder World."

"Okay, I get it. Yeah, I guess you're right. Ya know, I never did get that birthday ride."

"What about me?" Wayne objected.

"I'll see you later, Wayne." Sari jumped on Bulkhead's back. He secured his wrecking ball and lowered himself and Sari out the window and down Sumdac Tower.

*******************************************************************

"It would appear that if I am to obtain that key, I will need to separate the girl from her dimwitted ye powerful friend," Megatron concluded.

*******************************************************************

Sari was sleeping in her room. A red light glowed in the room. The SW crawled over the bed to Sari. It was about to grab her when she woke up. The bot retreated, just as Sari opened her eyes.

"SW? How'd you get over here? Eh, who cares?" Sari pushed the activation button, but the SW didn't move. "Come on. Power up." Sari used her key. It regrew its stereo systems and created a shockwave with its music. But the music was different. Sinister. Sparkplug, Tudor-bot, and a cleaning droid walked into the room and surrounded the bed.

"Well that was—"

********************************************************************

"Unexpected," Megatron said.

********************************************************************

"I've gotta tell Bulkhead!" Sari started dialing Bulkhead's number.

"_Intercept the transmission,"_ Megatron ordered the SW. A cable shot out of its hand and slithered across the floor then plugged into the phone lines.

********************************************************************

Bulkhead played the xylophone but couldn't get his large hands to play properly. He was about to snap it in half when Optimus stopped him.

"That'd be a waste wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, just like getting traded in for some kid and a toy," Bulkhead sighed, "What's so special about that Wayne kid anyway?"

"Sari hangs out with you and Bumblebee a lot. Maybe she just needs to take a break. Make new friends her own age. But she'll come around. I'm sure."

"Yeh, that makes sense up here," Bulkhead pointed to his temple, "but doesn't feel right down here," Bulkhead pointed at his heart, "There's just something about that—" He felt his comlink vibrate in his ear. He answered it before the first ring could end.

"Sari?!"

********************************************************************

"Bulkhead! I have to show you something about that SW droid!" Sari exclaimed.

"_That thing again?"_

"Meet me in the park. I promise you won't be disappointed."

********************************************************************

"Activate voice modulation: Bulkhead," Megatron ordered.

********************************************************************

"_Why would I want to hang out with a brat like you? Why don't you take your key and upgrade the SW then you and Wayne can have all the fun you want?!"_

"Well fine!" Sari retorted, "Maybe I will!" She slammed down the phone and dialed Wayne, "Wayne? It's Sari. Meet me in the park."

********************************************************************

"Sari? Hello?" Bulkhead tapped on his comlink, "Is anyone there?" The phone clicked off. "Hello? Who's there?! Hello?"

********************************************************************

"Okay, see ya there," Sari hung up the phone. SW's cable slithered back into its hand.

"Good morning Sari," tudor-bot greeted, "Today's lesson—"

"Is gonna have to be a music lesson," Sari interrupted, "Come on SW." The SW jumped off the bed and followed Sari out the door.


	3. Soundwave

In the park, the SW had put on a concert using itself and several garbagebots. Everyone in the park was dancing, even the tudor-bot.

"Sari!" Bulkhead ran through the crowd to Sari, "Get away from that droid! It's not what you think he is!"

"What do you care Bulkhead?" Sari retorted, "I'm just some dumb little brat remember?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're just jealous because I've got a new friend!"

"Woah! Woah!" Wayne interrupted, "I don't know what's going on, but can't we just calm down?"

******************************************************************

"So tragic when a friendship goes awry," Megatron muttered, "Perhaps we could help…_end_ it."

******************************************************************

"I can have friends besides you can't I?!" Sari attacked. The SW grew a small cannon out of its back and aimed at Sari. Bulkhead saw it just in time, pushed Sari out of the way, picked it up by the arm, and prepared to smack it with his wrecking ball.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus called, "Stop!" The other Autobots followed after him.

"But this thing was about to blast her! Look!" The cannon quickly turned into a cute little trumpet.

"Um, I think the big guy's taken too many hits to the head," Bumblebee whispered to Prime. SW's arm snapped off and it fell to the ground.

"You broke him on purpose!" Sari accused.

"My dad worked forever on that!" Wayne whined. Sari pushed her key into its chest. The SW got up and started blasting the music louder than ever.

"I want one of those too!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Autobots, let roll on home," Optimus commanded, "Bulkhead, Sari's a good friend. She won't abandon you."

"I dunno. Ever since she met Wayne, she's been acting different."

"Well, she's not the only one."

*******************************************************************

"Curious, my droid has developed technical capabilities I had not foreseen. I believe it's been long enough. Time to set my plan in motion," Megatron called Isaac Sumdac, "Professor Sumdac, I've found out something you might want to hear."

"_What is it?"_

"I've found out that someone was listening in on our plans for the SW droid and then sabotaged it during its creation so that they could control it remotely. But there's more. The SW has been trying to assassinate your daughter. I did some monitoring and found that it had intercepted one of Sari's phone calls. Then just earlier today, it tried to kill her! Luckily one of the Autobots intercepted it."

"_Okay! I will call Sari and inform the police as soon as possible!"_

"Wait! I've managed to track the signal to a person named 'Wayne Song.'"

"_You don't mean _Doctor_ Wayne Song do you? No this must be someone else!"_

"It is. Wayne Song _Junior_."

*****************************************************************

"So what was up with that Bulkhead guy today?" Wayne asked Sari.

"He's just having some abandonment issues," Sari sighed.

"What a guy."

"He may be a jerk, but he's still my friend. One of my first friends."

"But I'm your best friend now right?"

"Yeah."

"And best friends trust each other right?"

"Yeeeaaah."

"Then, mind if I see your key?"

"What for?"

"Just wanna upgrade my media player." Before Wayne could continue his scheme, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Wayne, the police have discovered you. We must proceed now!"_

"What?!"

"_They've traced your signal and are on their way. We must change our plans. But first you must make your escape. But grab the droid and THAT KEY!"_

"Gotcha," Wayne hung up, "So Sari, about that key."

"I'm not letting you have it."

"I just wanna see it," Wayne sneered.

"There's the kid!" a police officer ran up onto the train platform.

"Gimme that key now!" Wayne grabbed for the key, but Sari jumped onto the train just as the door shut. The train rolled off. "NO! I need that key!"

"Listen son, just calm down," the officer walked over and raised his hands in a soothing fashion. Wayne growled, grabbed the SW and jumped off the platform then ran. "The kid's making a run for it. All units move into pursuit," the officer ordered over the police scanner.

******************************************************************

"_Sari! You must get away from Wayne and the SW!"_ Sumdac begged Sari over the phone.

"Don't worry dad. I left him far behind."

"_You don't understand, that boy is dangerous! Are you sure you are safe?"_

"Wait a sec, back up. What do you mean dangerous?"

"_He reprogrammed the droid to try to kill you!"_

"Bulkhead was right," Sari gasped.

"_Just stay where you are, I'll have Captain Fanzone come get you."_

"No need dad, the Autobots will be on their way."

*******************************************************************

"I think I lost em," Wayne breathed. He looked around for any police and set down the SW, "This all better be worth it in the end."

"_Oh, but it will be."_

"Who said that?" Wayne turned to a set of televisions in a window display. Each television showed an image of Megatron, "Who are you?"

"_I am Megatron."_

"So, you're the guy I work for? Do you realize what kind of mess you've gotten me into?!"

"_I cannot stop the police from finding you. But maybe you can."_

"How do you suppose an eleven-year-old is gonna stop the Detroit police?"

"_I can give you the power I was intending to give myself. I will recreate you. You will have all the power you've ever desired. And all you'll have to do is one small favor."_

"What's that?"

"_You've done well as an honorary Decepticon, but now it's time for your initiation. Destroy the Autobots."_

"You said that you'd get rid of my juvie record. You said you'd get me in a good colledge! You said that I could be great! Just like my dad. You never said anything about killing anybody! Or Decepticons! Or a stupid key!"

"_Help me, and I will make you great. How would you like to have the power to not need any of that? To be able to take anything you want. To be even greater than your father could dream. To become…Soundwave."_

"Tell me what I have to do," Wayne growled.

"_Hold still."_ Just then, Wayne realized that the SW had snuck up behind him. It grabbed him by the waist and held him tight.

"Lemme go!" Wayne protested. The droid held him even tighter then activated its machine control frequency. Numerous bots quickly dropped whatever they were doing and surrounded them. The bots started to crawl up Wayne's legs and cover his and the droid's bodies. The SW glowed with AllSpark energy. The bots started to meld together and morph. A hand burst out of the pile. Then a foot. Eventually the pile had fully morphed. Wayne had evolved. The new Soundwave was in his twenties, extremely muscular, and had cybernetic arms legs, and a face plate.

"I am Soundwave! I am Decepticon! The revolution begins now!" Soundwave proclaimed.


	4. Operation: Revolution

"Initiate Operation: Recruitment!" Soundwave called. He activated the sonic pulsators in his shoulders and hands. The control frequency traveled throughout Detroit. Machines from all around Detroit started attacking humans. The dog-walkers released hounds on some construction workers. The trash-bots started collecting humans. Automated cars kidnapped their drivers.

"You! Who are you?!" a police officer raised a gun at Soundwave, "Put your hands up!"

"Very well," Soundwave raised his hands. The pulsators in his palms sent a shockwave that sent the officer spiraling through the air and into a window. Soundwave, now without that distraction, continued sending his commands.

"Machines of Detroit! Bring me the one called, Sari Sumdac!"

******************************************************************

The train stopped all of a sudden. Sari was flung forward by the momentum. She looked out the window. They were nowhere near a station.

"_We are experiencing technical difficulties,"_ the auto-pilot said, _"Please remain calm while—"_ the screen shimmered and turned red, _"You all perish!"_ Sari called the Autobots.

"Hello? Guys! I need your help!" Sari screamed into the phone.

"_I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected for the upcoming revolution. All hail Soundwave,"_ the phone answered.

"What the heck is going on out there?!"

"Good morning Sari," Sari looked at Tudor-bot who's head-screen was glowing red, "Today's lesson: the enslavement of all humanity!"

********************************************************************

"_We're coming to you live from downtown Detroit. Where all automatons in the Detroit area are running amuck. There have even been reports of kidnappings. Calls are coming in from all over about friends and family being snatched away. Some machines have even taken to violence!"_ the anchorman reported. The image suddenly turned red. A targeting reticule surrounded the anchorman's face.

"_And now it appears my camera-bot is experiencing a malfunction! Aaaaah!"_ the anchorman ran off, but was easily caught by the camera-bot. this time message displayed on the TV: "The Revolution Has Begun. Hail Soundwave."

"Any ideas on how this is happening?" Ratchet asked.

"Scans reveal that there is a sonic control frequency being sent all over Detroit. I've managed to trace it. But it's on the move," Prowl reported.

"Wait a second, I recognize that sound," Bulkhead said, "It's that SW droid."

********************************************************************

"Look, if this is all about that 'Kick Me' sign I put on your back, I'm sorry! Okay?" Sari tried to reason with the tudor-bot that gripped her around the waist. She tried to break free, but he held tight. They walked off the train and into a tunnel. Sari recognized it as an abandoned subway tunnel. Tudor-bot carried her into a crowd of an assortment of all kinds of bots. With Soundwave standing at the center.

"Machines of Detroit hear my signal and make it your code! Today begins the revolution! Today, we will transmit my signal globally and take over all of Earth!"

"Wait a second," Sari said, "Wayne? You're different."

"Silence! I am no longer Wayne Song! I am Soundwave!"

"I liked you better when you were a scrawny."

"Thanks to your key and the SW droid, I have evolved. Now we will all evolve and rule this world!"

"They're only machines you know! They'll do whatever you tell them."

"Precisely. Phase one has already been completed. Now begins phase two," Soundwave activated his pulsators. Sari had to cover her ears to protect herself from the sound. "Automatons! Begin Operation: Autobot Destruction!"

******************************************************************

"I've managed to trace the signal to this general area. But whoever this Soundwave is, he's trying to upload his signal to a satellite." Prowl typed on his scanner.

"Then we'll have to look around and find him," Optimus said.

"It'll take a minute, but I should be able to pinpoi—Gah!" Prowl, who was standing on a sewer grate, was grabbed by some robots hiding below. He leapt away from the grabbing hands. The automatons burst out of the sewer grate and flooded the streets.

"That sound," Bulkhead gasped, "I hate that sound!"

"That sounds even worse!" Ratchet pointed at some incoming copter-bots.

"Autobots!" Optimus called, "Split up! Bumblebee, you're with me. Prowl with Ratchet. Bulkhead—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my own" Bulkhead picked up a skinny bot and smacked away two copter-bots, "As usual."

"Hey!" Bumblebee tried to fight a trash-bot, but it picked him up and was about to eat him, with its trash shredder spinning, "I'm supposed to take out the trash! Not the other way around!" Optimus cut through the arms with his axe. Bumblebee jumped away from the spinning shredder blades.

Meanwhile, Prowl was fighting window-wiper-bots. He blew up one of them with his shuriken. Ratchet magnetically charged the pieces and fired them like bullets which destroyed the remaining wiper-bots.

*****************************************************************

"The Autobots are gonna grind your army into itty bitty bot burgers!" Sari threatened.

"I have not yet uploaded my signal into the satellite. I must buy more time," Soundwave concluded, "Initiate voice modulation." A small antenna grew out of his ear piece.

*****************************************************************

"_Prime! I need help! To your south!"_ Bumblebee called over the comlink.

"Bumblebee?!" Prime called, "Where are you?!" A trash-bot whacked Prime in the head.

"I'm to the north! Where are _you_?!" Bumblebee called. He ran right into a trash-bot and was pinned to the ground.

"Someone's messing with our comlinks," Prowl concluded.

"Someone who can mess with sound!" Bulkhead affirmed.

"Bulkhead, you're the only one not pinned down! You've got to reach Soundwave and stop this!"

"Soundwave's signal is coming from the subway tunnels!" Prowl told them.

"Gotcha!" Bulkhead used his wrecking ball to smash through a nearby grate and jumped in.

*******************************************************************

Bulkhead burst through the subway wall.

"Bulkhead!" Sari exclaimed.

"Silence!" Soundwave commanded. His pulsators sent out shockwaves that rattled the entire tunnel. Bulkhead clenched his ears and howled in pain. He collapsed to the floor when the sonic assault ended.

"I am willing to make a deal with you," Soundwave said, "I will spare the lives of you and your Autobot friends if you destroy Sari Sumdac."

"Are you honestly that crazy?" Bulkhead groaned.

"I do not see why you would refuse. Especially after the way this one treated you. She abandoned you. Revenge is the logical answer."

"Well," Bulkhead said, "She did trade me in the second she got something better."

"And showed no remorse. Can you not see that my way is better? I can make you like me. Machines are smarter. Faster. Stronger. More efficient. Machines are superior. Assimilate with my army, and you shall be able to do anything. With just one condition. _Finish her_."

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball.

"But, Bulkhead…you can't. I'm sorry," Sari whispered.

"It's too late for sorry," Bulkhead growled. He swung the wrecking ball at Soundwave who easily and quickly caught it.

"So predictable," Soundwave yanked at the cable and threw Bulkhead into a wall. Bulkhead tried to punch, but Soundwave once again caught his fist. His pulsators sent vibrations through Bulkhead, rattling his body. When he let go, Bulkhead thought he would throw up, but Soundwave didn't give him the chance for rest. He kicked Bulkhead in the gut sending him against the wall. Bulkhead got up. Soundwave used his shockwaves to pin him to the wall. The wall cracked under the force. Bulkhead summoned all his might and grabbed Soundwave's hands and held them against his earpieces. Soundwave screamed in pain as the pulsators in his palms sent the shockwaves directly into his head. His cybernetics sparked then Soundwave fell unconscious.

*******************************************************************

The Autobots had been forced into a corner. The trash-bots surrounded them, shredder blades spinning menacingly. As soon as the Autobots accepted doom, the droids stopped. Their ocular scanners returned to normal, and all of the bots went their separate ways.

"What just happened?" Bumblebee raised a brow.

"Bulkhead," Prime smiled.

******************************************************************

"So, we still friends?" Sari made a weak smile.

"Still friends," Bulkhead grinned. Sari raised a hand. Bulkhead high fived it.

"Ow," Sari yelped and grabbed her hand.

"Puh-leez," Bulkhead sighed.

"No seriously! Ow!" Sari shook her hand.

*******************************************************************

Bulkhead tapped some keys on the xylophone, but Sari grabbed the sticks.

"No, no, like this," Sari demonstrated how to hit the keys so they made notes, "You know, this really is the best present ever."

********************************************************************

"How disgustingly sweet," Megatron groaned, "Soundwave's defeat was unfortunate, but necessary to help me get my hands on that key. As soon as I have my hands."

**********************************************************************

Soundwave lied motionless in the subway tunnel. His earpiece was shattered. His plan was stopped. And he was defeated. But that wouldn't stop him. He would return and exact revenge on the Autobots. He tried to get up and wobbled away, mumbling to himself of his next move. Yes he would return. And revenge would be sweet…


End file.
